


luck of the shuffle

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending an afternoon making out with Blaine's older brother wasn't how she thought her day would go when she woke up this morning, but it's definitely not something she's opposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	luck of the shuffle

Quinn sighs as Cooper pulls away, propping herself up on her elbows as he slides off the bed and moves to his dresser.

She blows out a breath, raking her fingers through her hair. "You know, this isn't as fun when you keep stopping to change the music."

He laughs slightly. "Sorry, I thought that playlist was longer."

She smiles a little, biting down on her kiss-swollen lips as she smoothes the skirt of her dress.

Spending an afternoon making out with Blaine's older brother wasn't how she thought her day would go when she woke up this morning, but it's definitely not something she's opposed to.

She watches him fiddle with his iPod a moment before setting it back into the speaker base.

"There, that one should last us a few hours."

She arches an eyebrow as she hears the opening of "Let's Get It On", grinning a little as Cooper starts towards her.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, there," she murmurs.

He holds up his hands. "Luck of the shuffle, I swear. I have no expectations from all of this, though I do hope the kissing continues a little while longer."

She giggles and nods. "Yeah, I think the kissing can continue a little while longer."

He grins as he climbs back onto the bed, and she shifts to lie down again as his hand slides over her waist, pulling her a little closer as he leans forward to kiss her.

His kisses move to her neck, and then she hears him begin to softly sing along with the song, his lips brushing against her skin.

She laughs a little breathlessly, her fingers sliding into his hair. "You definitely don't sing like your brother."

He lifts his head to look at her, raising one eyebrow. "I don't do a lot of things like my brother."

She laughs, and he grins again as he kisses her, his hand rising to her hair as he presses against her, pushing her slightly onto her back.

She kisses him back, thinking she might let him get a little farther if he wants, but more than content with kissing for now.  



End file.
